Why I Hate Mimi Tachikawa...
by Six
Summary: Do you hate Sora? Do you think she's insane? If you do, this is the fic for you! Not for Sora fans..... Sora tells why she hates Mimi.


*sigh*.... despite what the title says, I really do like Mimi. I think she's a very cool character, but Sora is evil and insane (as my bud Kenz points out all the time)..... so she doesn't like Mimi (this is in Sora's pov). Read on to find out why..... I wrote this for one of my bestest friends, Kenzie, because she sat here with me and helped me get pocket bishonen.... and she thinks Sora is evil. So.... Kenzie, thank you for being my friend, I tried to make Sora as demented as possible for you, because as you said "Sora= shallow crazy" (ahhh, the joys of the revised author notes.) Anyways..... lots of Sora bashing, but not like real bashing.... *sigh*.... i don't know how to describe this, just read it. : )   
  


Why I Hate Mimi Tachikawa...

  
  


I hate Mimi Tachikawa. 

I really, really hate her.

Ok, don't get me wrong, Mimi is a very nice girl and there is nothing really wrong with her. But I still hate her. Why? Simple: Tai likes her more than he likes me. I've seen it. The way he looks at her, it makes me sick! And he is constantly looking at her. Even from the begining, way back at camp, he was constantly looking at her with his lost puppy dog look that drives me crazy. He never looks at me that way. I mean sure, she's really pretty. Beautiful. Practically perfect. With her perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect clothes. But what does she have that I don't? Besides all her beauty, charm and charisma? Tai.

Maybe he would look at me like that if I looked like her. Or acted like her. Or was her. I could wear her face around town. Then Tai would like me. Maybe it's just something wrong with me now. Is it my helmet? Should I exchange it for a cute, pink cowboy hat? It's possible that my tomboy attitude throws him off. I could always try wearing make-up, dressing in all pink, even wearing a dress. But I doubt that would work. I still wouldn't be Mimi. And Tai likes Mimi. I'm not Mimi. Not to sound like Jan Brady, but it's all about Mimi. Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Never about poor, cute little Sora. Is this my fault? No. It's not Tai's, either. It's Mimi's. Which is why I hate Mimi.

Another thing I hate about all of this is that Mimi is supposedly my "best friend". I have to act all nice and sweet around her, around everyone. That's a major drag. It's not who I am. It's the mask I wear. But I still act all sugary, anyways. I know sometimes you can hear in my voice how much I hate her. But I can't help it. I HATE her. She's so.... so... perfect. I wish I could be like her. Act like her. I wish I was Mimi. But I'm not. I'm Sora. Tai doesn't like Sora. Tai likes Mimi.

And you know what the worst part of all of this is? She doesn't even like him back! I mean, sure, she likes his as a friend and all, but she doesn't like him like I do! I love Tai! I deserve Tai! Tai is mine. Even if he likes her more. Why doesn't anyone else see this?

*sigh* It's a sad fate. Loving one who doesn't love you back. Sometimes I stand outside his window at night, just for a peek at his tantilizing flesh. Then he'll see me and yell at me. That's kind of a plus.... at least he's paying attention to me then. Granted he's really weird around me for the next week, but it's worth it. In a way. If only there was another way to make him pay attention to me. Have him smile at me, say nice things, even be my hero. God, he couldn't even do that. Like the time I was trapped in that pyramid. Tai wouldn't even save me! He totally chickened out! I had to be saved by Matt! Not that that is such a bad thing, but he's no Tai. Why couldn't Tai have saved me?

Because Tai doesn't like me. He likes Mimi. Maybe in a way, that is why I'm her "best friend". At least then, I can be around Tai. I can see him looking at her and that night I can pretend that those looks were directed at me. Tai. Tai. Tai.

One day, Tai will like me. One day. I'm sure of this. I'll find a way. But until then, I hate Mimi Tachikawa.

  
  
Ok.... you read it..... it was weird.... it was supposed to be funny (well not funny funny, but "lets laugh at sora" funny)...... but flame away...... especially if you have something important to say ( note: important is not "sora and tai are in love" or "sora would never do that"... that is why this is FAN FICTION)...... or you could sat something nice, in which case I'll be your best friend! Hope you're feeling better Kenz! : )  



End file.
